Russian love
by Sparklertc1
Summary: On Bill's 26th birthday everyone gathers for a dinner. But Bill has something to tell them all and what does it have to do with the person in his bed when his brothers surprise him. What news will be shared? Why did he not tell them for so long? One-shot. Bill/Fem!Harry.


**A.N: this is a one-shot of after the war. Also, Fred is alive what is this rumour I hear about him dying because it is LIES. Anyways on with the story. Also, I don't own the wonderful world of Harry Potter. In bills POV.**

I was laying down after just waking up in bed. It was cold in the mornings here in Russia. After splitting from Fleur when I found out she was cheating and the war I decided to get my job with the Goblins back and they sent me to Russia. There was apparently some magic in St. Basil's Cathedral at the top. It three years we have been here now and I couldn't remember being happier. Especially today. It was my twenty-sixth birthday and my family was coming this evening to visit me.

I then felt the wards in the house notify me that five people had entered them. I listened and heard what was obviously my brothers. I calmed down but quickly woke up my bed companion.

"My family is here, pretend to be asleep and hide your face under the covers," I whispered quickly. She nodded and pulled the cover to the top of her head and changed her hair to brown using a spell. Luckily she keeps her wand under her pillow. I got up and went to my bedroom door. I opened it and saw my brothers on the other side. I put my finger to my mouth quickly motioning inside. When they saw the bed had someone in it their eyes bulged but they marched me to the living room.

"What?" I asked.

"Who is in your bed? And why?"Charlie asked grinning.

"Well, Charlie when two people love each other very much-" I started but he hit my arm.

"You know what I meant. I thought you weren't seeing anyone. That's what you told me last time we saw each other," Charlie said rolling his eyes.

"Charlie the last time we saw each other in person was over a year ago. Besides, how do you know I am not having a one night stand. I mean it is my birthday," I asked amused.

"Because dear brother."

"You are far too,"

"Nice to do that to a girl,"

"As her heart would break,"

"Finding out it was only for one night," the twins finished together. I glared half heartedly at them.

"Fine. But don't mention it to mum. I want to tell her in my own time. Where is mum, dad and Ginny anyway?" I ask.

"Well, we thought that we could take you out to breakfast as brothers. But it seems you have other plans," Ron smirked. "Besides do you want mum to have been the one surprising you and her meet your bed companion," he asked.

"Good point," I agreed. "But like you said I have other plans. But we are still meeting later yeah. Along with the whole family. Hermione, Angela, Penelope, Dean, Ivy, everyone right?" I ask.

"Yep, all the significant others and Ivy. Your lucky she is coming now as mum will go mental when she sees you grew your hair out. She will be to busy occupied with Ivy finding someone and settling down to worry about you," Percy replied.

"Yeah, well my hair seems to be working for me. And I let her cut it once she isn't getting near it again. And it matches my beard now," I smirked.

We sorted out where we were meeting later before they left and I went back upstairs. Unfortunately, my bed was empty and all that's left was a note.

 _See you later love. Sorry for leaving but I will see them tonight. We can tell them our fantastic news. Happy birthday. Don't worry too much or you won't be pretty your family will be fine. X_

I sighed before deciding to clean up. I have no doubts that mum will be round at one point during the trip and will be appalled at the fact I don't care if it is unclean. I then make some lunch before opening all my post as it has finally stopped coming. I answered all the cards and replied before getting ready for dinner in some simple dark blue robes. My outer robe had fur as it was cold. I apparated close to the restaurant I was meeting everyone at. I walked in and got escorted to the table where everyone was already seated. We ordered our food and started to talk.

"Oh, Bill I do wish you would cut your hair and shave," mum said tutting.

"I know a few people who really like my hair Mum," I responded.

"Work friends don't count. You won't find anyone that way," she replied. "And Ivy, you should try and find someone. I mean you are always travelling how will you ever settle down," she asked moving on to her. Our own fault for sitting next to each other. Easy targets both single and living away from home. Charlie lies and said he was seeing someone so she would get off his case. Everyone was as always watching. I don't blame them. It was always fun to watch mum and Ivy talk about this as Ivy always got my riled up.

"Mrs Weasley. I travel so that my business' and charities will stay open. If I decided to have a child they can travel until they are of Hogwarts age. Besides I have already found someone," she replied taking a sip of wine. With her left hand which showed a very big engagement ring.

"Oh, how wonderful dear. Who is he? What's he like? Why isn't he here? Does he treat you well? Do we know him?" Mum asked all at once making everyone chuckle.

"Thank you. Mrs Weasley. And yes you know him well and he treats me perfectly," Ivy replied beaming.

"When can we meet him?" Hermonie asked excited.

"All of you have already met him. We have been dating a year and a half yesterday and that was when he proposed yesterday. You are all close with him and we wanted to make sure it would last before telling everyone so if we broke it off nothing would be awkward," she explained.

"Oh come on mate who is it?" Rob asked.

That's when I took hold of her hand and brought it to my mouth and kissed her ring finger.

"Surprise," I said amused.

"Ivy! But what about this morning?" George asked looking angry.

"That was me," Ivy shrugged making her hair go blond.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Free asked.

"I already told you. We wanted to make sure that we were serious before we told you. If we had ended it you all would have acted weird every time we were near each other," Ivy explained.

"Well, how did this happen?" Mum asked.

"Ivy was here on business and we ran into each out she was here for a month maybe two. We kept meeting up as we were near each other. I had figured out I liked her after s few weeks. But I didn't want to do anything in case she saw me as a brother or just her friends older brother. It made it harder to be around her but I figured if I was nice enough and gentlemanly enough hopefully she would return my feelings," I explained.

"Yeah, also that French butch made you think I could never love someone with scars. So you were very closed off about that and I had to remind you a few times I don't care," Ivy interrupted giving me a kiss on the cheek.

"Yes, and that. Either way, I didn't make a move I just tried to show how I felt without actively saying it or showing it obviously. However, I didn't know that she felt the same. She figured out how I felt around a month of her being here. She just wanted me to make a move incase she was wrong. Turns out Ivy had always thought I was cute and that it was just a crush. By acting like I had it had turned to something more than a small crush. It was the last time we were seeing each other before she left. I planned on telling her how I felt. But, I was so nervous I couldn't. Ivy had decided to do the same. Just she would make her move if I didn't. And I didn't. So as we said goodbye," I carried on.

"Then how did you get together?" Hermonie asked listening to every word.

"Well, if you had let me finish. I would have told you. Ivy got into the fireplace about to leave when she got out matched over to where I was watching her leave and kissed me," I answered.

"I believe after I let go I said 'I have been dying to do that for a month now. So why haven't you kissed me sooner?'" Ivy said smugly. I just rolled my eyes and kissed her forehead.

"Aww, you guys are so cute," Penelope gushed. I felt myself smirk. Eventually, dinner arrived. It was a fun night. When dessert arrived George spoke up.

"You never did tell us how he proposed."

"Yes, tell them, Bill it was so romantic," Ivy said sarcastically. Everyone looked to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Um, it was last night and we were talking about whether we would tell you. I wanted to but Ivy was more hesitant in case we decided to split. I may have yelled it at her," I replied sheepishly.

"Yelled it," Charlie repeated shocked.

"Yeah, my exact words were 'yes I am sure I don't want to break up with you. I want to marry you for fuck sake,'" I replied blushing.

"That's how you decided to propose?" George asked dryly.

"No, I had it all planned out for weeks now. We would go on a romantic night out. I would give her flowers and we would go for a walk to her favourite places in the city and go past where we first saw each other here and end up where we shared our first kiss. But I just wanted to prove that I did truly love her," I answered.

"That sounds amazing and I'm sorry I ruined your planning," Ivy said kissing me softly on the lips. I smiled at her when I opened my eyes and saw she was smiling at me.

"Aww," I heard breaking me from my trance.

"Hey, Bill," Ron called out. I nodded. "You may be my brother. But if you hurt her I swear they won't find your body," he said completely serious. I heard a mutter if same here from around the table.

"I promise I would never hurt her. But I am glad you all approve," I replied winking.

"Oh please. We knew they would live me. We were both more worried they wouldn't approve of you for me," Ivy said rolling her eyes.

After dessert ivy and I went back to mine. We were in bed cuddling.

"See it was fine," I said kissing her head.

"I know but they are your family and they have been mine since I was eleven. No matter what you said I was going to be worried," she replied. I forced her head to look at me.

"And I told you. They will always see you as their family and they are happy because now it is official and like mum said we are in love for anyone to see." She nodded and kissed me softly.


End file.
